The proposed study aims at (I) collect systematic panel and longitudinal data to supplement data already collected in Camp Pendleton on 100 Vietnamese families now scattered in southern California for a period of 2 years so that: (1) Data provided can help to assess the various social and cultural factors which may impede or buttress successful adjustment of a racial and ethnic minority in the host society; and (2) that such data will further test propositions of life change, stress, and physical illness on one hand, as indicated by physical and psychological data, and the change of family relations on the other hand. Both (1) and (2) are of substantive and theoretical interests. (II) An additional objective, that of using a simulation model to predict adjustment patterns, will need time series data provided for by the longitudinal and panel interviews from Time Zero (Camp Pendleton) through Time Four over a period of two consecutive years. This study will be conducted by a team of Asian American (including a native Vietnamese psychiatrist who was himself a refugee) and white American biomedical researchers specializing in stress medicine and public health as well as psychiatry, all with considerable experience in their own respective areas of research competence. The sample will consists of about fifty families for which Time Zero data is available, plus additional families to make it a total of 100 families under continuous observation. They will be visited every six months by Vietnamese interviewers who already had gone through interview training in the summer of 1965 for the Time Zero data collection phase.